1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners and tools for operating such fasteners and, in particular, the present invention relates to tamper resistant screws and a novel tool for applying and removing such screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore numerous fastening members and tools for operating such fastening members have been disclosed in the prior art. These fasteners are generally designed to resist operation except when a driver specifically designed for that purpose is utilized. Such screws having this special feature have countless applications where tampering or malicious removal should be guarded against. In the design of such fasteners the primary object is to make it extremely difficult for unauthorized persons to gain access to a particular piece of equipment or access to within a building or the like wherein such fasteners have been employed. The fastener and the tool utilized for operating the fastener must be of such a design that it is relatively easy for authorized persons to obtain access to the particular piece of equipment by the simple and easy removal of the screw.
Examples of prior art applications of tamper resistant fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 641,191; 1,895,984; 1,300,275; 3,174,383; 2,362,999; and Re. 22,681. While all of the aforementioned patents disclose various methods, apparatuses, and devices which are of a tamper-resistant nature; none of the patents disclose or suggest a tamper resistant fastener and tool for operating the same of the type which is disclosed and claimed hereinafter.